Boy' Elf: Familiars of Zero
by HellKing666
Summary: Boredom. That word is known by any person in the world, people think of it as idleness, others as too much work and also some think of it as too much normal life. Harry James Potter was bored of his life, which was by no means normal. So what if he finds another adventure, in the form of a green portal? Harry/Siesta/Henrietta paring, Weasley and Louise Bashing. On Hiatus.
1. Prologue: Potter Down The Portal

**A/N: Yeah for another Crossover!**

**I am going to make yet another story, this time it is Harry Potter taking up the field, and where is he going? Halkeginia of course!**

**I will have him with incredible powers, destructive artefacts, and our most favourite Badass House-Elf, Dobby.**

**But now, let's get started, we have to make Harry a little different from Cannon of course, but I don't think that will be much of a problem.**

**A wise man once said, 'There is no such thing as too much Badass'**

**Prologue: Potter down the Portal**

Boredom.

That word is known by any person in the world, people think of it as idleness, others as too much work and also some think of it as too much normal life.

Harry James Potter was bored of his life, which was by no means normal.

He guess that boredom would be an inaccurate term for his situation, after all, anyone would think that The Boy Who Lived, the one who defeated Tom Riddle numerous times, saved the Wizarding world twice, and had the most adventurous life that anyone could have, would be okay with a little Boredom.

Well it's only if it fits the person, like a wand chooses the wizard so to say.

Harry was a regular kid, as regular as a kid can be of course when he was nearly killed by a Dark Lord at the merely less than one year old.

His life had then been thrust into the Dursley's, even when he couldn't even walk, he was treated harshly, and they pounded into his head that he was a freak, less than them.

Most children would become weak, shy because of this, Harry however, didn't.

He always thought there was something about his life that was more than this, something that was mind blowing, so he stayed strong, always clinging to that unexplainable hope.

And then it happened, as cliché as it was, on his birthday, a huge man named Hagrid started knocking down the door, literally, not the Dursley's house door however, an old shack in the middle of the sea to be precise.

Let's wind back slightly, it was in the morning three weeks before, when Harry had received a letter, addressed to him, down to where he slept, he thought this as slightly creepy, but he admitted it was not one of his smartest decisions to not hide the letter from his Aunt and Uncle.

They burned the letter, but then another came, then another, and another.

It became so persistent that they moved as far away as they could, and then that is how we found ourselves to the present events.

And then the giant had said four words to him, 'You're a Wizard Harry' of course he had not pronounced the 'H' in Harry, so it was more 'arry but that's beside the point.

Everything was suddenly changed; the Dursley's kept a safe distance thankfully after the incident with Dudley's tail, don't ask, Harry visited Diagon Ally and received a fortune in Galleon's, Sickle's and Knut's, and then made his way to the Hogwarts express.

He found a compartment with a few students like him who were chatting together, Harry joined the group that consisted of Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and a pair of twins named Padma and Parvati Partil, he chatted with them for the entire journey until they had to get ready, thankfully, they got over that he was Harry Potter and eventually got to know Harry.

He was sorted into Ravenclaw, it was hardly a surprise to him, and after all, he had excelled at his school work because he had not broken under the pressure the Dursley's put on him when he had scored higher than Dudley, he was even given a higher educational class because he joined the Wizarding world.

He made a good few friends, because he did not submit to the Dursley's treatment over the years, he had not turned shy or meek and therefore he had plenty of different people as his friends, and a kid name Weasley was jealous of his popularity, a bit hot tempered but at least he was not like Draco Malfoy.

The boy seemed to have all the qualities of the Dursley's in one ugly, unwanted package, the arrogance and greed of Dudley, the brutal comments and anger of Vernon, and the disdain and glare of Petunia, he was flanked by his bodyguards Grabb and Goyle, with the builds of gorillas and the brains to match, at least they are above grooming each other for ticks.

All of his teachers he got along with, except for Snape, it seemed as if the man had a personal grudge against the boy, he placed his opinion of Harry next to Gryffindor's, which considering the Weasley twins, was acceptable.

Anyway, the Headmaster Dumbledore fellow was slightly creepy, but Harry knew he meant well, he had made several friends within Ravenclaw including Hermione and Padma who were sorted in with him.

It had been an exciting year, learning magic was quite a thing to do; he had studied as much as he could before he went to Hogwarts, he personally thought the rule to ban underage magic was stupid, if you need to practice a spell outside of school, how could you when the Ministry of Magic would threaten you with arrest, the world was backwards here.

Talking about backwards, not even any of the Adult wizards knew anything about basic physics, not even the Newton Laws, it showed that Wizards were as dumbfounded by Muggles as they were to them.

Harry realises how close he had come to getting used to his life, after all, he had friends, magic, no Dursley's what so ever, but of course, there had to be issues.

It started when he had been challenged to a duel by Draco, the prat hadn't turned up as predicted and had set Filch the caretaker to try and catch him, well, them because Hermione, Padma and Neville had followed along, they accidently ran into the third floor corridor that contained a giant three headed dog that nearly turned them into its four separate chew toys, one for each head and a spare one for later.

He had then become the Ravenclaw seeker in the game Quidditch, and his broom had begun to buck wildly, luckily his friends had found the perpetrator who was jinxing it and set his cape on fire, Snape seemed to have wanted to kill him, but he didn't know why.

Nichols Flammel's name had cropped up after it slipped from Hagrid's mouth by accident; Harry recognised the name immediately as people who make stones that can grant immortality can stick out.

And after many more life threatening events, it ended with Quirrell, the jabbering wreck that seemed to break down whenever his name is mentioned, was behind it all; with a Voldemort boil growing at the back of his head.

After the fight, Harry knew now that Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore, even how Dumbledore would like to deny it, so then he started to bunker down and study.

The moment he arrived back at the Dursley's he practiced every art that was available in second year, then third, then fourth, and was then starting on fifth year when the Mason Incident happened.

A deranged House-Elf by the name Dobby, had arrived out of nowhere, I guess the chap was kind enough when he warned him of danger, but he should have known that whenever you say no to a kid, it really means yes, he refused point black, and the elf responded by dumping a trifle on top of Mrs Mason's head.

He managed to escape from the make-shift jail which was his bedroom thanks to his Apperation he had been practicing, he arrived right at the doorstep of his friend Hermione, later he had found that Ron Weasley had tried to rescue him by use of a flying car, and got an earful because of his mother.

After an eventful day at the Granger house, he decided to continue with his Muggle education, he had advanced science work to do now, as well as engineering; it was useful to have an eidetic memory.

He then went with Hermione to get their new supplies; Harry had to vigorously scrub himself later in the bath when he had gotten near to a man named Gilderoy Lockhart, when the little knowledge seeker had fawned over the imbecile she admired, he had to resist puking over the carpet.

It turned out that the man was a fraud; anyone without hearts blocking their eyes could see that, and Harry still had a grudge over the Cornish Pixies that one nearly pulled his fingers out.

The year, as predicted, bore yet another thing out to kill him, as several students of the Muggle-Born variety were paralyzed by the creature, and he was blamed for it because he happened to speak Parseltongue, he had to puzzle out what it was, but thankfully Hermione had worked out it was a Basilisk, Harry also went into the Chamber of Secrets, the chamber of Salazar Slytherin, Harry mused, and made a note to come here later to see if the founder left something other than a huge sixty foot long snake.

As it turns out, Ginny Weasley was the one behind everything, well; Voldemort was behind her on that one, but it still bore resemblance to how utterly stupid the red haired children could be, to not be suspicious of a book that talks back?

After the snake bit the dust, Ginny played the fawning princess and thanked him profusely for the rescue; Harry had to bite my tongue to say he just came here to beat Tom's ass.

As it turns out, the barrier closing at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters and the bloody Bludger that nearly took Harry's head off was part of Dobby's plan to try and get Harry to keep away from Hogwarts, Harry was tempted to leave the elf to his fate, but then he saw how the Malfoy family had been treating him, he came up with a last second plan and gave the destroyed diary of Tom Riddle to Lucius Malfoy, with the sock as a bookmark, Lucius threw the sock away in disgust and Dobby was fortunate enough to catch it, thus, ending the contract between them, Dobby offered to become Harry's House-Elf instead, Harry agreed and went down to the Main Hall for some dinner.

He had figured it would not be the best idea to return to his relatives after he pulled a Houdini on them, so he asked Hermione if he could stay over for the summer, she agreed and they even talked extensively about many different theories of the magical world.

His third year was when more exams came up, but he had already mastered all advanced magical studies that could appear in the exam, a new DADA teacher, this time actually competent this time around, was Remus Lupin, Harry figured him to be a werewolf after two months and him being absent during the full moons.

There was also a strange type of creature called a Dementor; several of them were guarding Hogwarts for some reason, he actually had an unfortunate encounter with one on the train over to Hogwarts, he didn't think he needed to learn Expecto Patronum because he thought he would never meet a Dementor, luckily, Professor Lupin was in the same compartment and helped him out, he made a mental note to ask him how to do that later on.

Also, Hagrid had become the teacher of magical creature class, Harry was worried due to Hagrid's previous pets, and he was the only one that didn't tease Ron when the Boggart in DADA class became a giant spider.

And then Sirius Black, a wanted fugitive that had escaped from Azkaban, after over hearing several conversations that the man was linked to himself, Harry investigated the matter and found that no evidence, no reliable witnesses and no trial in the first place was held for him, yet another reason why the MoM was a bunch of hogwash.

Harry had been up late one night in his dorm and he decided to check the Marauders Map he had gotten from the twins on one occasion for a bit, and there unmistakably, was the name Sirius Black, standing outside the Gryffindor tower entrance.

After a quick favour from Dobby, he was Apparated to his 'killers' location.

After a quick explanation from Sirius, it was revealed that he knew James, his farther, and that the real person who gave up the location of their home was Peter Pettigrew, and as currently a rat in the guise of Scabbers, Weasley's near dead rat.

After a quick snatch and grab of the little vermin, Harry got his share of vengeance along with Sirius before they send the barely alive rat to prison.

As a side note, due to his intelligence, Harry had been given a Time-Turner, a curio device that could actually turn back the hands of time, Hermione also received one but gave it back due to problems with rest, Harry couldn't see what the problem was, she could have easily went back in time and got the appropriate amount of sleep after she had done all her classes.

He had used the Time-Turner to have several hours of training on particular arts of magic, all down in the Chamber of Secrets because for some reason, no one sent anyone to investigate, it hasn't been including a strange book whose author claimed to be Salazar Slytherin himself; Harry had found it when he was wishing for something that would be useful for the coming days of training, and a door had suddenly appeared on the wall he was sure was blank before.

It was the Room of Requirement as he later found out; the place had anything and everything he could possibly need, except for food because it disappears once you leave the room, but he had been examining the room bit by bit to see if he could recreate the magic for later use.

Parseltongue magic was an easier thing to do, what it lacked in power it made up for in incredible casting speed, plus there were a few different types of Parseltongue magic that was unique to the craft, such as Sssssweeesssssann, a magic which allows you to shrink into incredibly small spaces to hide from others, of course an Invisibility cloak would do the same thing but they would never be able to find you if you are as small as a piece of pollen.

As the third year of school ended, he was looking even more forward to living with his Godfather from now on; he was given an apology and a compensation of eight thousand Galleons, Sirius had filled in his thin frame from years of neglect and was looking as joyful as he had been before Azkaban, as a side note, Lupin had also been a friend of James in the past, so it was quite a happy reunion as they met each other again, also, Lupin had unfortunately been found out as a werewolf, although it was completely harmless when he took his potion, he still resigned on the count of possible repercussions from protective parents.

We then go on to fourth year; Harry at this time was at least on friendly terms with everyone in the school, except most Slytherin's and Ron Weasley.

Hermione was a brilliant mind, as did he, so there was no limit to the topics they discussed, they had once considered being lovers, but they realised that they had a more brother and sister relationship, Hermione's parents still teased them, but nothing more than that.

Neville had gotten his Gryffindor stripes due to Harry's influence as a friend, he simply took deep breaths whenever he was nervous and thought of his happiest memory, and he then just walked into the situation, eventually became a confident teenager with hardly any problems at all, even Snape never bothered him anymore.

Padma and Parvati developed a great attraction to Harry in their third year, but realising that they both shared the same feelings for him made them awkward to proceed, but then they had made a pact at the end of the year for neither of them to pursue the possible relationship, much to Harry's relief, he was not experienced in relationships, let alone being chased into one.

Luna Lovegood, she had joined the school a year after Harry, Hermione sadly had been influenced by her reputation of Loony Lovegood, he managed to stomp that prejudice by stating she would not be any better than Malfoy if she judged others in such a way, afterwards, Luna had become a good friend and even if was odd, it was still refreshing for someone to not speak seriously all the time.

He had attended the Quidditch World Cup during the summer with Hermione, since Harry had invested into particular enterprises whenever wizard or not, he had amassed a large fortune and the income every week was more than some high end ministry employees get in six months.

He had shown no interest in the Veela that were the mascots to one team, after all, he would like to settle down with a woman that didn't shake their body at a crowd of leery men, he could tell that most people weren't here for the onion dip so to speak, especially the Weasley boy nearly falling from the railing he was hanging from in an attempt to look closer at the females, Harry sighed at the pathetic form and turned to Hermione who…

Was doing the same thing, he guessed Veela can affect someone no matter which gender they are.

It was a good match, but he could have done without the DE stirring things up, he had caught the glimpse of a strange man walking around after the chaos and had fired the Dark Mark into the sky.

Afterwards there was press and newspapers and all, but now back to fourth year.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament smelt like trouble, Harry decided to not even try to watch the thing when it came around, he read up a lot of facts about it, the average percent chance that someone would die from it was forty less than a decade ago, he was not buying anything about new safety rules.

Happily, he was too young even if he had wanted to, he enjoyed the display of the twins as they tried to pass the age line, something told him Dumbledore had been a prankster in his day as the twins sprouted identical grey beards.

Then as the different schools arrived, he personally thought that they were over the top with the displays, one girl seemed to flaunt her body like a flag, signalling every lonely boy to look at her, and quite a few who were not lonely endured a slap upside the head because of it.

But when she gestured in Harry's over at the Ravenclaw table, all of the boys and a few girls looked at her like a goddess had walked on Earth while Harry proceed to steal some food from his neighbour, not paying her much attention, he could tell there was a look of disbelief aimed at him, followed by a slight huff and walked on.

She is most likely a Veela, or at least partly so, guess she wasn't pleased her boy magnet didn't work.

Afterwards, there was a piece of info that Harry came across in books about the tournament that made him jump in shock.

The Yule Ball, he would have to find a date, bring her to the dance and… dance.

Harry was many things, smart, strong, cunning when need be, patient, but Harry James Potter was **not **a dancer.

He considered his options,

Asking another guy to teach him would be awkward, so that ruled out Neville.

Padma and Parvati are even more so.

Luna is not really the dance kind of person.

Hermione… no, she always displayed her distaste at any formal event, unlikely she would help him.

Anyone else were not an option either, GAH what to do!?

At least things could not get any worse…

Harry hated his life.

Whose bright idea was it to make an unbreakable bond on the champions so they couldn't say, 'I don't want to enter, please get me out'

He had enough of this get into danger every fucking year.

Can't he have a boring year once?

The present Harry is aware of the immense irony of his younger selves' question.

If it was possible, Weasley had become even more jealous in the later days after the announcement, he somehow still thought they were friends and that him giving Harry the cold shoulder actually affected him in any way.

Along with himself, Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour were to compete in the tournament, Cedric was one of those people he had made good friends with during the year, so it was some friendly competition between them, Viktor was brave, but a Harry thought that he would not be able to think of finer details when he goes charging in somewhere, Fleur, she was the same Veela girl that captured the attention of most boys and some girls in the Hall, the 'most' being the exception of Harry.

Because of this, Fleur had went out of her way to talk to him, most likely to satisfy some curiosity, when he started talking back to her, they actually got along well, finding subjects whenever magical or not that they both enjoyed discussing.

When the first trial came along, Harry had found out they were fighting dragons, and what bloody luck he was facing the most vicious of them all.

He had given the dragon a run for her money, and finally lost her somewhere out on the grounds, but when he returned to the nest, he found that there were actual dragon eggs amongst the fake one he had to collect.

Harry had always been fascinated with dragons, having nearly the level of Hagrid's obsession with the beasts, so he quickly put a Notice-Me-Not spell on one of the eggs, and hid it in his robes as he also took the fake one.

No one saw him do it, except perhaps Mad-Eye Moody, the DADA teacher this year. Moody used Unforgiveable curses in class to show the effects and if that wasn't suspicious enough, Harry was sure he smelt Polyjuice in that flask of his, plus the eye really freaked him out

During the holidays he frequently worked on potions so much that he could recognise individual ingredients from just the smell, he would deny ever making the more unique ones of course.

Fleur had become quite clingy lately, as if she wasn't enough trying to get his attention, but he did find the girl attractive, a fool would say otherwise, but he didn't go around, constantly having to pick up his jaw around her, the Veela's charm just didn't work on him.

And so on to the Yule Ball, it had been a great shock to everyone but Harry when it was announced; he still hadn't found anyone to teach him, so as he was running out of options, he went to the best person who wouldn't be too awkward for the job.

Fleur.

Okay, so it was a little awkward, but it was either this or improvise disco or something at the last minute, and he did not want to embarrass his possible partner he would take.

She had agreed immediately, going through the 1-2-3 steps had been repetitive but worthwhile as he was eventually gliding across the dance floor.

As strange as the attempted seducing had been as they met each other every now and again, she had in fact grown on Harry, so he decided to invite her to the Ball since all his friends already had a date and so he decided to do the same.

And also, the Weasley girl had been looking for him and he had to have an excuse not to go with her.

The dance was quite fun, despite it being formal, Hermione had gone with Viktor Krum to the dance while Neville and Luna went as a couple as well, the Banderbash twins from Slytherin and Hufflepuff had asked Padma and Parvati out as well.

The Weasly boy had been so hopeless at finding a date that he chose to not come to the dance, good thing too, he heard from the Gryffindor's that his parents had given him a set of horrible dress robes.

Fleur was quite nice when she wasn't fixated on trying to make Harry drool, they both enjoyed the party and the night ended with Harry receiving a long kiss before she disappeared in her room, so slowly it was almost like she was inviting him in, but she shut the door before he decided what to do.

The second trial had come around, Harry figured out it was in fact a mermaid challenge, not the ones that were beautiful however, the riddle it gave underwater was ominous enough, the thing he values the most? He couldn't work out what it was, his friends maybe?

Fleur's sister had disappeared, Hermione as well, and it looked like Sirius, who promised to come and see the second trial had disappeared as well.

He had found his answer at the bottom of the lake, where he found Sirius tied down the ground unconscious, he suppressed his anger at the stupid trial and cut Sirius loose, he paused however as he looked at Gabrielle, he glanced around to see no mermaid and shot his wand at the one tying down her, he then took both of them and swarm up to the surface, he would have rescued Hermione, but she already had her prince charming coming along so he didn't have to worry.

He had been awarded by Fleur with a long snog for saving her sister, they had been a couple publicly now and they didn't give a rats ass about Rita Skeeter and her gossip page.

It then came to the final event, a maze to the end, simple enough, if it hadn't been for the bloody hedges being alive.

Fleur was thankfully okay when she was knocked out by something, he had sent up red sparks to show where she was and continued on.

The Tri-Wizard Cup actually turned out to be a Portkey, he had managed to get ahead of all his opponents and grabbed on to the thing, it turned out that some wannaba dark wizard had conducted a ritual to resurrect Voldewart.

Of course, the guy was as weak as shit, so I managed to disappear before he could catch me, but he did cast some cutting curse that sliced my arm, I came back and told Dumbledore what happened, unfortunately, the Minister didn't accept it and I saw the coming of a lot of headaches, at least I didn't say it publicly, I hate to think what could have happened if the issue was heard about but not accepted by others.

It turned out that Mad-Eye was actually Barty Crouch Junior in disguise, the real Moody, was in fact stuck in a chest, in the middle of Hogwarts, didn't a screaming chest seem to signal 'investigate'?

The year came to a close, I had a talk with Fleur before she returned back home, we agreed that we couldn't keep a long distance relationship and tearfully ended the relationship, it was sad but we accepted it and went on with our life's.

When he returned home with Sirius, he reassured himself that any of his Muggle friends were safe, after all, what 'self-respecting' Death Eater would take note of a bunch of 'Filthy Muggle' children?

When he had shown Sirius the dragon egg, he immediately flashed a large grin, claiming proud that his godson had taken after the trouble-maker side of the family, and quickly sent for books on care for dragons to be delivered to Grimmauld Place while Harry set about getting it to hatch.

Harry had perfected every spell in Transfiguration and Charms as well as proficient in several potions and how to make them; DADA was at the best as it could with the limited intelligent teachers that once inhabited the classroom, Sirius had helped him on that regard as well as Lupin, they both were determined to make it up to Harry for all the problems that could happen in the future, last of all was ritual and Parseltongue magic, he had never practiced more than three every week to make sure that no one found out, after all, it was apparently considered dark magic from most people.

Fifth year and onwards was boring, only key events seemed to stick out of them, near the end of summer, the egg hatched and out came a young Horntail, because birds were distantly related to dragons, the little hatchling saw Harry as its parent due to imprinting.

It was official that Harry would give up DADA next year due to the incompetence of Dumbledore.

Couldn't he have protested against a pink toad coming aboard? Most problems seemed to stem from this woman, Dolores Umbridge, when Harry used unquestionable logic, the woman punished him with a quill that would scratch into the back of someone's hand when they wrote a line, and Harry stayed quiet and didn't protest, after all. Parseltongue magic actually had the most reliable healing spells than any other branch of magic, there was not a scar left after he was done with it.

The tensions grew to the point where Harry and Hermione agreed to start up a class of their own to _properly _teach magic, the perfect location was the Room of Requirement.

The RoR had been studied through and through by Harry constantly, until he managed to create a replica from the notes of Rowena Ravenclaw which he placed inside a magical trunk that served as a private study area that he bought over the holidays. The best bit was he could shrink the trunk down and carry it around, giving him his own personal RoR.

The operation remained secret, all thanks to Dobby who now donned a nice set of winter clothes for the season

Over the years, Dobby finally understood that Harry didn't wish for a servant, but a friend, so the little House-Elf gained confidence in himself and didn't even stutter to anything anymore. He also managed to accept clothes now, knowing that it was simply for him to wear and didn't affect their contract. Dobby had also learned how to use several different kinds of weapons such as daggers, short swords and even small handguns to maximize his battle ability, and he had become a lot more reliable as now.

Harry had recently been getting visions from his counterpart Riddle, vague things that the man was doing was now in Harry's head, it was unpleasant.

When he brought up the problem with Dumbledore, he was reluctant to receive training from Snape as it was need for Snape to attack his mind before Harry could try to defend it.

But over time, Snape eventually gave breaks and with nothing better to do, they both talked, mundane things at first before Harry got into his past, now knowing why Snape had bitter resentment for Harry and that Snape now realises that Harry was not a bully like his farther, they finally made peace between them and Snape would stop being so harsh to Harry, not right away of course, he had an image to uphold.

The classes that Harry taught whenever he could consist of several basic spells that everyone should know anyway, but then elevated into more advanced spells later in the year.

It was all ruined because of Weasley, being the idiot he was, he told everything to the pink toad, the boy wasn't even caring about everyone else, thankfully, Dumbledore didn't have to disappear for long because of Voldewart sending Harry a message through the connection of his scar, he knew it was a trap, he just called Sirius from their secret mirror's to confirm it.

He managed to rally the entire PA, Potter's Army as they thought the boy deserved some credit after all he'd been through, and flew to the Ministry of Magic via Thestral, strange beasts that could only be seen by people who had seen death, Harry had seen people die, so it was no problem for him, but the others couldn't see anything so it was quite terrifying.

The Order of the Phoenix had also joined up with them as they fought the DE that were attacking, they were able to repel them and the Prophecy they were after was put into a deeper vault than before.

The MoM finally believed Voldewart was up and about and made preparations for war, but they were still ill-prepared for what could happen.

I had practiced even harder than before, I wore special boots and gloves with carvings I made on them to increase magic and physical power, I was pulling out all the stops this time, the PA had also kept up training by all by them self, some meeting each other to practice together.

Several DE's escaped Azkaban to join the Dark Lord, this was expected so it didn't faze Harry when he read about it, all he did was pet the fast growing dragon under the table that he named Spike, it was obvious he hadn't thought too long on it, but it didn't matter to him, the name just seemed to stick.

He had also dabbled in research of Parseltongue as of late, why did specifically snakes could only be talked to, why not dogs or cats? He put this as high priority next to technology and magic co-existing with each other.

Sixth year was a breeze, Horace Slughorn was the new _Potions _Master and Snape took on DADA, he was happy in his new post in a Snape way so to speak, but was warming up to his students a little more thanks to Harry's help, also, they swapped notes on particular potion mixtures that could take the scar off Harry's head, as they had learned it was a Horcrux of Voldewart, it would be finished within the year, Dumbledore popped into the research to help whenever he could, he had found out another use for Dragon blood when they had a breakthrough.

Slughorn had been easily persuaded to say what had transpired between him and Tom Riddle, seven Horcruxes, Harry couldn't believe how stupid Voldewart had been, to rip part of his soul out of his own body could cause insanity and a crippled body, it was not the best way to live, and dying was usually easier.

Malfoy, the boy had never graced Harry's thoughts ever since second year, but the boy was nervous about something, he always was looking around nervously and was looking paler and more deathly by the day. Dumbledore went through with the investigation Harry asked for and found that he was trying to repair a vanishing cupboard so it could connect to another, Malfoy was arrested and the wardrobe disposed of.

After so much trial and error, they managed to make the correct potion, but unfortunately, even if they could get rid of the mark, old Voldewart's dark energy would still hang around in Harry's body, Harry didn't share this tid bit with his co-researchers and just figured another way to fix it after the scar was destroyed.

Eventually he found the perfect solution, he can't get rid of the power that old Tom had put into him because of the overwhelming connection it had with its previous owner, so simply rewire the power to himself, and then he can kill two birds with one stone, to do this he had to draw a few circles of virgin lamb blood and recite a few lines of the Blood Control ritual, that way he could take the power within his blood as his own, of course he didn't tell anyone this because it would be considered Dark magic, but Harry thought that if it was being used for a good reason, it should be Grey magic at least.

He had been listening to the adventures of Remus and Sirius for years about when they had all obtained their Animagus, the idea of becoming an animal intrigued Harry so he set about getting his form ever since fourth year. Now he was finally going through the final preparations in a large clearing that he had found in the middle of a forest while Remus and Sirius were standing by the trees waiting for him to change.

He drank the last potion need for the change and took out his wand to do several different flicks and swishes as well as several complicated spells until he uttered the last word and felt himself start to change. First he grew bigger, a **lot **bigger, Remus and Sirius stepped back several steps as he started towering above them, he felt his skin shift and turn and a membrane connect his arms to his torso. His fingernails grew into long claws and his eyesight became several times better than before, his clothes disappeared obviously. He looked down at his guardians, they had brought a mirror for Harry to see what he was, but now it was bloody pointless because of his bulk that couldn't fit into the frame.

Harry would have face palmed if it hadn't been for his anatomy preventing it when Sirius simply enlarged the mirror, He looked at himself, realising he was a Ukrainian Ironbelly, the largest know breed of dragon in the world. He was much bigger than a normal one with deep green eyes instead of red with white markings that looked like his glasses, on his metallic grey ski, his guardian's told him later that it gave him an old, wise dragon look of sorts.

Sirius had to be put under oath not to say this to anyone. As tempting as it was to wipe the superior looks of some people's faces in the Ministry; they decided to keep it under the hat.

His seven year in Hogwarts didn't happen, Harry had no remorse over the fact since he had already turned inside out the entire Wizarding education within the place, he knew that he had to find the rest of Voldewart's Horcruxes and destroy them.

The first was the ring of the descendants Salazar Slytherin, it was hidden deep inside the shack of Grant, it had the symbol of the Deathly Hallows strangely enough, and when Harry destroyed the ring, the stone on it was still intact; Harry decided to keep it with him, as a strange souvenir.

The rest of the Horcruxes could have just been gathered up and destroyed at the one time, but Harry wanted the Dark Lord to suffer, for everything he did, to everyone.

He had went through a checklist of sorts, until finally, it was Voldewart and his snake left, the snake was dealt with quickly with a Fiendfire spell that was burning everything in sight, the fight between Harry and Tom took hours, they both Apparated from place to place and they finally ended it within the prison of Azkaban.

The Dark Lord was strong of course, but the variety he had was poor, he didn't even account for the several tricks that Harry had procured over the years, the instant Apparition, spells in Parseltongue, Dobby taking pot-shots at him when he could, but the one that finished him off, was a dragon.

Harry had read up on a fact of dragons, whenever the child is distressed, no matter how far away they are the parent will always know where they are, this also works the other way.

Spike came up behind Tom and swallowed his head whole, the dragon had become a giant thanks to the special types of food that Harry had had procured so it was hard enough not to eat the entire body, he did get sick afterwards however, he commented afterwards 'I need to get the taste of wanker out of my mouth'

As a side note, Harry managed to give Spike the Human language thanks to his research into Parseltongue, he immediately regretted the decision when the young dragon hit puberty, and so the teenage dragon had a British accent and knew a creative choice of vocabulary, Harry didn't know where he got it from, but he suspected the dragon keeper he had for a month before Spike followed him independently.

The war was over, several people unfortunately died, but thankfully the students in Hogwarts had been training because of Harry's intervention back in fifth year, no causalities at all.

It was okay a little afterward, Harry managed to convince Hermione that he could do without the final year of Hogwarts and proved it by writing out the entire exams they were to get on the year, she grudgingly conceded and told him they would miss him, all his friends had party after party in celebration, even witch's and wizard's that Harry wasn't familiar with joined in, it was a golden period.

But that's when things went downhill.

Over the course of his eighteenth birthday, Harry took to adventuring; he had collected several magical and even legendary items from myth, he even discovered he was a Metamorphmagus and got some quick lessons from Mrs Lupin, who used to be Tonks.

But then he was running out of enthusiasm, the parties had stopped getting excited and things become more formal than anything, his friends had all gotten married, Luna to Neville, Hermione to Viktor, Tonks to Remus, the whole marriage atmosphere was heart-warming, but Harry began to feel left out.

He should have known something was up when he hooked up with the Weasley girl, hardly a week before he would have avoided her like the plague, and then suddenly he had her as a girlfriend.

It wasn't until a few months went by did he realise what happened, it had been disguised by lemon and many other ingredients to cover the smell, but it was a subtle love potion that made him want to be with her, he immediately broke up the relationship and chose to avoid the stalker, she hadn't even really loved him, she only did it for the parties he was constantly invited to and all the fame.

He was nineteen when that all happened, he hid himself away from the Wizarding world and practiced all he could on his subjects of Element magic, although the war was over, his training routine was habit by now, Water, Fire, Earth and Wind, these subjects actually stemmed from an ancient table of a pentagon with each element on it, the fifth element however was only available to those who are born with it, the Void, the table was found by some of the first Wizards and copies had been made of it time and again, but no one had ever had the strange element Void, and even stranger still, the language was in French, although it had been found at least three hundred years before French even existed, it was all quite a mystery.

And now we catch up to the present, Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, Hero, lots of names that have become more of a burden than anything.

He first of all hated his fame because he was not used to it, after all, he had been nothing but Harry, the freak boy in a family that didn't want him, then he found out he was a celebrity, it was over-whelming, but then he learned to accept his fame and it wasn't so bad, but that had been ten years after the defeat of Tom the first time, he had finished him off completely and so he would probably have to wait until another decade passed before he could get any peace.

Harry was now in an old shack in Russia, he could have gone into his inter-dimensional trunk for warm, but right now he was practicing.

He had taken up sword fighting for the best part of half the year, after he got a set of swords from his twentieth birthday from Sirius, the old dog had somehow married Amelia Bones, the new Minister for Magic, how he did it Harry didn't know, but they were a cute couple.

He had taken lessons from Dobby at the start, and went off basic sword stances and went on to making up as he went along, 'Harry Style' as Dobby joked about it.

He did a double backflip combined with a vertical slash and landed, and then all of a sudden, a green light erupted next to him.

Because of his reflexes and the fact that the Killing Curse was always a distinctive green light, Harry quickly ducked and rolled away and brought up his own wand, only to look at an oval looking back at him.

Harry tilted his head at the sight, and lowered his wand, he had always been more curious than cautious, ever the Ravenclaw after all.

He stepped to the side of it, and confirmed it was a disk of some unknown energy, taking out several instruments from his pockets he discovered that there was a connection of some kind with disk and somewhere else, showing that it was a portal, but nowhere close, in fact, he couldn't even find it close to Earth.

Harry saw that the portal had strength, pure magical power seemed to radiate from it, and he wisely chose not to stick his hand into it like an idiot

*In another dimension of dimension's*

"AAACHOOOO!"

"Bless you Saito"

"Thanks Louise"

*Back with Harry*

He had examined at the portal for ten minutes and confirmed that it was in fact Void magic.

He sipped the tea he made as he debated on what to do, he could always just stay here and research the marvel more, but whoever had made it would not want to keep it up any longer most likely, but what could Harry do, it was not like he could jump in…

…

He was starting to think like a Gryffindor, charging into the thing was a choice; after all, some of the best research is done from the field.

But then he considered the down sides, he didn't know where he would end up, and it could very well be a trap, or even a prank of some sorts, the Weasley twins had wanted to pay him back for that incident back at fourth year.

And even if it was true, he would still be in an unfamiliar place with most likely strangers.

He sipped his tea again.

'_But what do you have to lose'_

He considered that thought, his friends for one, and…

He couldn't think of anything else.

He hated the fame treatment he got, hardly anything here surprised him anymore, and he couldn't go anywhere in the world without someone knowing about the famous Harry Potter, for all he knew this portal could take him to another planet.

And he could always find a way back; he was Harry _fucking _Potter for god's sake, if he couldn't find a way, no one could.

And now he thought of the good sides.

The chance to meet a Void wizard or witch, a new place, new people, a new adventure.

He nodded his head, and made up his mind.

He gathered the numerous items he had set around the portal, shrunk them down and placed them into his various pockets of his coat, made of the lion from the trials of Hercules.

Under his coat was his favourite Basilisk skin armour, with a few colours of blue and violet, he liked to stay true to his house.

After he had picked up his swords and put them into his scabbards, he went to the corner of the room and opened his trunk.

"Bloody close the ceiling…" said a sleepy voice said inside, "dragons need their beauty sleep as well you know"

"When does it start to show?" quipped Harry back,

"Up yours Potter" barked the voice,

"I just need to tell you that we're going through a portal to possibility another planet and all"

There was a short silence,

"Another planet?" the voice asked,

"Yes"

"New study material and all that?"

"Most likely"

"Any violence?"

"Probably"

"Wake me up when we get there"

Harry then closed the truck and shrunk it down to the size of a matchbox, putting it into my chest pocket; Harry then looked back at the portal.

"Thanks for waiting" he said, as if expecting an answer,

He then took out his teacup again and sipped from it, he hoped that whoever they were that they had some good tea.

He then calmly walked up to the portal and spared a glance out the window, it was starting to get light, he should have slept or something, too late now he supposed.

He then was right up against the portal; he took a deep breath and dived into the portal.

"_Where ever I'm going, I hope that they won't be too boring"_

**A/N: OH YEAH!**

**I just got this completely long chapter up and running and let me tell you, it was exhausting.**

**This is the longest chapter I ever made and I would have never thought of half the ideas or the fanfic itself if it hadn't been for my friend Mad Bobert.**

**Hope you love this, and look forward to more chapters later.**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 1: Harry In Halkeginia

**A/N: On with the show!**

**People were wondering if I was going to make Harry Henrietta's familiar, I am sorry to say I can't, I am not used to writing events apart from the story, so it won't really be too possible to go down that track.**

**And I made a mistake in the summery, there will be Louise basking in the form of insulting, dismissal, ignoring her and among other things, but I will at least mould her into a more tolerable person as the story goes on, after all, she is a big part of the series.**

**So on we go, start the story.**

**Chapter 1: Harry in Halkeginia**

It was a warm, sunny day as the birds sung in the trees and flex through the air, as we look through the green scenery, we can see a large castle on top of a hill that bears resemblance to the old castles of the medieval era, except this one looked modern and strong instead of a crumbling ruin.

In the courtyard of this place, sat on top of the green grass were numerous children wearing school uniforms and an older man who was bald, wearing robes and holding a staff as well as a satchel hung around his shoulder.

Standing apart from the others was a young red haired, dark skinned woman waving a wand in the air; she had an attractive figure with the most noticeable feature being her large bosoms, that several men were currently drooling over from afar.

A set of magical ruins were circling a few feet away from her as she chanted a spell, then in a sudden burst of fire, a large lizard suddenly appeared out of thin air, the red haired woman flashed a big grin as she strutted over to the beast.

"And that is the potential of a Zerbst" she said as she turned to the crowd, she then kneeled down to the beast and raised her wand, "By the power of the five elements, I bind thee as my familiar" tapping the lizard on the head, she followed with a kiss on the same spot, after a few seconds, a mark appeared on the lizards claw.

"Congratulations on your summoning, and if you don't mind my saying that you have summoned quite the familiar there, haven't you Miss Zerbst"

"Thanks Mr Colbert" Zerbst says curtly, "It fits my Runic name perfectly, Kirche the Ardent" she then grinned as the rest of the students in the yard clapped to her success.

"Alright then, has everyone had their turn?" asks Colbert as he looks around the crowd, if it was possible, Kirche grinned even wider.

"No, not quite" she says smirking, "Miss Valliere hasn't done it"

The crowd turned their heads to the partially hidden figure behind them all, except for the short blue haired girl who was flicking through her book with a stoic expression.

The girl, who was being given attention right now, had a short stature, with long pink hair flowing down her body. As well as pink eyes that had a slight nervous look to them, she had thin arms, legs and torso that made her the polar opposite of Kirche, despite looking nervous, she swallowed once and walked through the crowd and away to where Kirche stood.

"_Louise the Zero, what do you suppose she will summon?"_

"_There is no way she'll be able to summon anything, we'll just have another explosion and nothing else"_

Grinding her teeth and trying to ignore the talking, not even giving the courtesy to whisper, she passed Kirche, the red head sat down in front of the crowd to pet her familiar as she smiled at the scene.

"With all your boasting," Kirche said as she looked at the pink hair's back, "you should be able to summon something more amazing than this" she indicated her salamander, "right Louise?"

Louise turned to face her. "Why of course" she said as she pointed her nose into the air in mock superiority, she then looked to the side with a serious expression,

"Please, work…" she said quietly, she then raised her voice and raised her wand into the air,

"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe!" she says loudly as her arm comes to rest pointing at the sky, this phrase was met with question marks above everyone's heads.

"What kind of spell is that?" questions a girl who had blond hair done up in a bunch of red ribbons,

A blond man appeared beside her, and in an egotistic voice, "Whatever it is, it is original that's for sure"

The blue haired mage simply turned another page not caring about the current proceedings, but then she turned her own head to look at the summoning in a subtle way,

"My divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant, heed my call!" Louise continues, closing her eyes and ignoring everyone's questioning looks at her strange chant,

"I wish for my servant from the very bottom of my heart!" she then opened her eyes, with determination she then says, "Answer my guidance and appear!"

She then waved her wand and put it in front of her.

But in an anti-climactic way, a sudden explosion erupted and blew everyone off their feet.

"I knew that was going to happen" said a random student as he coughed from the fumes.

The blond haired boy was coughing as well; he then kneeled down to the blond woman, "Are you alright Montmorency?" he asks,

The girl didn't answer however as she looked in front of her with a shocked expression.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the boy, Montmorency simply pointed in front of her, in a dumbfounded way, the boy then tilted his head in the direction and gave a similar expression as his fallen lover.

Louise was standing normally as she looked at a glowing portal; it swirled with colours of green and blue and just floated there in a lazy fashion.

Several students now back on their feet also looked at the sight, it was strange to say the very least, it didn't appear to be a familiar of any kind.

Questions were held off however by the shock that something other than exploding (okay, something as well as exploding) happened from a spell of Louise, this held for five minutes before Colbert finally snapped out of it.

"This is very strange" he said as he neared the swirling spectrum, "This has never happened before"

The rest of the students also snapped from the trance and tried to get a closer look at the marvel, another ten minutes passed and they were getting bored,

"Trust Louise the Zero's first spell other than an explosion to be something we can't even tell what it is" said a girl student, others joined into the insult throwing in their own comments, Louise gripped her wand tightly at this,

"SHUT UP!" she shouted behind her, the crowd turning their brief attention to her before they looked behind her and suddenly wore shocked expressions.

"It was just a mistake is all!" the pink haired girl continues, oblivious to the scene behind her.

At this time, a body was slowly pushing out of the portal, his face was slowly appearing, as a quite rugged, handsome quality, with round glasses over his eyes, then the rest of his body came into sight as the pink haired mage kept shouting,

"I just have to do the ritual again and I **will **summon one!" Louise continued, behind her, the figure was now fully out the portal, his hair was in a short ponytail and shined under the sun, he wore a brown-yellow fur coat of some kind, with black fingerless gloves, he wore a pair of ragged trousers that were dirty in patches, to give him more of the look of a vagrant, he had a large pack on his back, with numerous pockets and among other things that held items, the person himself looked around with a curious expression, not paying attention to the people in front of him right now, then a sudden swishing sound was heard and the portal disappeared behind him, the man gave it a glance before shrugging his shoulders and continued to examine the place.

"And I at least got something!" Louise continued, "and other people don't get it on the first time either, I will make sure that my familiar will-

"Um, Miss Valliere?" Colbert cut in; the young girl looked at him, suppressing her anger in the presence of the teacher, what she did not expect was for Colbert to point to something behind her, she spun on her heel and walked straight into the chest of the man, hurting her face in the process.

She pulled away slightly and slowly looked up into the calm yet slightly amused looking man, who was now paying attention to his captive audience; the surprise of this thing however was broken sooner as Kirche suddenly spoke up.

"So after all of that, you summon a commoner? This makes everything you said completely worth it" this line then made everyone revert back to reality and started poking fun at Louise, all the while the dark haired man calmly observed the scene.

**Harry POV**

Well, I wasn't expecting this; I thought maybe it was some forty-year-old guy chanting mystical words in his basement, he didn't expect a large courtyard like this.

I took in surroundings first, ignoring the people for now, it was a castle, looked around sixteenth century I noted, the place looked fairly new, bright and also being used.

Catching the sound of a raised voice I glanced at the crowd, and the small pink haired girl in question, hearing the old French being used by her I raised an eyebrow, it seemed that she was talking about a mistake, the only adult in the place other than myself was a thirty-something bald man with a staff, strange, staffs went out of style a few hundred years ago, yet again, if Neville was stuck with a toad back in first year, it wasn't totally uncommon to be given a hand-me-down or some kind of family relic.

I then walked up behind the pink haired girl who was now speaking the bald man, and just as I was about to speak the little girl spun around and impacted on my chest.

**THUD!**

I didn't move as all of course, after all, after defeating the Dark Lord, training harder than a hundred men and becoming a frequent wrestling partner with Spike, I wasn't going to budge because a twelve year old girl crashed into me.

She comically craned her head slowly to look up into my face, looking fairy embarrassed and with a hint of anger, I found out why a second later.

"So after all of that, you summon a commoner? This makes everything you said completely worth it" I looked up to see a large breasted woman with red hair and a laughing face, the rest of the crowd gradually joined her and threw in their own insults, all the while the pink hair girl looked all the more angry.

"Leave it to Zero to always live up to our expectations" laughed a fatter boy

"SHUT UP!" The girl screamed with surprising force, she then turned away from them.

"Mr Colbert" she said the bald man, and failing to not flinch from the rowdy laughter from everyone else,

"Yes Louise?" he asked, glancing at me from the corner of his eye,

"Um, Can I try that summoning spell again?" she pleaded with a look of desperation,

A summoning spell? That would be something used for items in which you had enchanted to come to you in times of need, but as far as I know, it cannot work on people.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that" said Colbert as he shakes his head,

"What! But Why?" she shouted,

"The summoning ritual is sacred and affects a mages entire life, trying a second time would be blasphemy against the ritual itself"

A ritual, it seems these people aren't above the so called dark magic's known to the Ministry of Magic, either that or they have different terminology, I lose interest in what they are saying and walk in a direction away from them, if the little girl named Louise had meant to summon me she wouldn't be denying so much.

"Whether you like it or not this man has been chosen as your familiar and nothing can change that" I quickly doubled the pace I was walking at the word chosen, had enough of fate being made for me, thank you very much.

"Hey, Louise's familiar is running away!" I heard a cat call from behind, the way he addressed me made me pause mentally, usually it is, 'There is Harry Potter' cued by a draining amount of autograph requesting, and in the worst case, a chase scene by many different women, this may be supporting the 'different planet' theory.

I was unfortunately that part of a smaller latter of the usual reactions happened as the Louise girl had swung around and tried to run after me, I quickly mouthed a 'Trip Me' spell and she sprawled onto the grass, and the cawing laughter of the crowd followed.

Satisfied with my work I turned to walk away again, but then I was faced by a dragon.

I stood still as it stared at me, and I stared at it back…

Surprisingly it was not trying to eat me or barbecue me with its fire, it must be either raised in incredibly close captivity or sentient like Spike, considering I am the only one who perfected the formula for that and that no wizard in the narrow-minded population wouldn't have the patience to so closely take care of a dragon, I concluded it may have something to do with the summoning ritual I heard from the Colbert man.

Perched on top of the dragon was a girl whose hair matched the colour of the dragon's scales, seemingly flicking through the pages of her book, after marking a page and putting it under her arm.

We held each other's gaze.

"Stay…" she said, I raised an eyebrow, was a dog or something?

I then heard the sound of the Louise girl getting up again and whispered the 'Invisible Banana Peel' curse, and I heard the satisfying sound of a thud behind me.

The Blue haired witch raised an eyebrow at me, most likely putting the connection between me and the pink-haired witch's slip-ups, I held her gaze.

"Hello" I said to her,

"Hello…" she said back,

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you"

"Tabitha…"

I heard the struggling of the loud mouthed girl getting up again; I was tempted to say another curse, but Tabitha slightly raised her staff at me, silently asking with her eyes to not do it again, even (if Harry wasn't mistaken) if it was amusing.

I heard slight stomping from behind me and small hands grab his coat sleeve, I felt a slight pull that was most likely the attempts to budge me, I decided that I would follow through due to the fact that I may indeed be in another planet and I didn't want to end up in the middle of space due to the long distance between himself and that comfortable bed in his summer house in Greece.

Then we were in the middle of the crowd again, with tittering laughs that were really getting on my nerves, at least Malfoy sniggered behind his back, these people sounded like a turkey with a rubber ball stuck in its neck.

"But Mr Colbert" said Louise, trying to keep her voice from quavering, "I never heard of having a commoner as a familiar" this phrase was followed by a fresh round of laughter.

"I'm afraid there are no exceptions Miss Valliere," continued Colbert, "the commoner notwithstanding, continue the ritual" he looked at her slightly angry.

"Whhhaaat?!" she dragged out with a suddenly very embarrassed face, "With this?" she poked me with her wand and I took time to analyse it, not the type of workmanship that Ollivander would have, he was never one for the fancy decorations and carvings put on a wand, and it seemed quite small, not big enough to hold a core efficiently, interesting.

"Finish the ritual" Colbert said with finality, "or I will be forced to expel you from this institution"

"Yeah you tell her" said a random male voice from the crowd, I then heard several comments of 'with a commoner' and 'too handsome for the Zero' drawing up the conclusion of this and the evidence from the rapidly blushing face of the pink haired witch, I concluded that it had to be contact of both the individuals vestibulum oris, in other words contact of the lips and in other words, kissing.

If it hadn't been for the fact that I knew that I could not outrun such an aerodynamic dragon with his current equipment, then I would have hightailed it by now.

I then went thinking on the bad and good sides again, first of all, the negatives.

Kissing a twelve year old girl, which was wrong on itself, the fact I would have a bond to the particular pinkette, who was loud and quite possibly violent, and no idea if this bond would make me an obeying slave or something similar.

Yet again, nothing really new.

Now the positives, a stable area that he can conduct experiments, not being a man on the run in a world he didn't even know was called, able to talk to locals of the basics of the magic here, learn more of the mysterious five element magic, and the even rare ability Void, that the young witch seemed to have, study it, read up on history from the in doubt extensive library they may have in the school…

Sometimes I think I leave the positives in last so it would convince me more to do it.

I as deep in thought and only snapped out of it when a wand poked me in the face, I looked down to see the young Void user jumping up to try and reach my face, bracing myself I leaned down and felt her lips on mine.

It was her first kiss, which was obvious enough, after all, I had a half-Veela girlfriend before, and they are quite experienced.

I felt the air heating up and immediately felt a burning pain on my wrist; I grit my teeth as it passes after a few seconds, sure, not something I'd like to experience every day, but considering the pain my scar went through every time Tommy would try and mind-rape me, it was like slight sunburn or something.

I took of my glove to look at the damage; ruins of a kind were scorched into my skin, seemingly still glowing from the recent appearance.

'Gandalfr' I read, strange, also known as the 'Left Hand of God', ancient ruins such as this had been the subject of much debate in the Wizarding world; no one knew where these ruins came from.

And now I have them, fresh and on my hand, I then realised it was a wise decision to stay, I then watched as the students filed out, by floating above the ground and over the buildings with their familiars, except for Tabitha who gave me a curious look before mounting her dragon again and flying off, and my apparent master who just marched away and I followed her, the living conditions would be poor of course, considering the familiars were all animals besides me, but it can't be too bad, I mean, what is she going to do? Make me sleep on hay?

I hate it when I'm right, it seems like you wish you were wrong at times, but enviably, you will be right about the good and the bad things, being the brightest wizard of your age does that.

The little pink-haired menace was unbearable, seriously, she had the same colour plastered over her face at the action of kissing me, but didn't flinch when she changed into her nightgown while I was still in the room.

I vaguely remember the words that Fleur had said to me one night when they were together in bed, minus the accent, 'There are no doubt many a mystery you can solve in the world Harry, but the one thing you never will, is that of a woman' I went out of my way to prove this was not the case, but even the slayer of the Dark Lord was stumped by it, and I chose wisely to drop the subject.

The girl was asleep in seconds and I took a deep breath of relief, and looked back at the clothes she had given me.

"The Boy-Who-Lived, reduced to being a laundry service…" I chuckled in humour, and slipped out the door with a basket slung under my arm.

The night was strange enough, as the sun had only been rising back home, the two moons confirmed my suspicions, a different dimension, and this may make getting back a little harder than I originally thought, first of all however.

I focused slight before saying out loud, "Dobby?"

I heard a loud crack, and around the corner of the hall, came my favourite bat eared friend.

"Mr Potter" he said in a formal tone and then gave a look over the place, "New adventure Dobby supposes, you never can stay in the same spot can you Harry?"

"Not really" we both grinned, I then went over the events that led me up to this point as we looked for a washroom.

"That is quite an experience for you, isn't it Harry?" Dobby said as he looked down the next hall, "Even you haven't went to another dimension before"

"Indeed, but I am starting to believe I may not be the first, the Pentagon of Elements resides in both worlds, given one it more modern than the other, but it is still the same never the less"

I then was about to continue before I came across two people, I didn't need to tell Dobby to hide, he knew what to do when the time came, I recognised one of them as being the male blond that had his nose up so high that he had to be getting a neck brace to keep it in its position, I thought he was with the other blond girl however, but judging on how he was spewing enough corny lines to sink a ship, it didn't seem to be the case.

I Apparated ahead of the couple, and Dobby joined me soon after.

"As I was saying, maybe this world and our own is connected, since things from this place seem to match the artefacts back home, and I have a theory that maybe items from our world may be here too, I mean, if I found a way through, most likely others must have"

We were cut off again as they came across another couple… or quadruple actually.

The red haired woman from the ceremony was huddled between three, no, four men who were trying to get her attention, while the girl simply smiled in a lusty fashion.

"Poor buggers…" I mumbled, we both then Apparated again and Dobby picked up on his side of the conversation.

"This place is certainly different Harry, Dobby feels different here, but Dobby don't know why"

"We'll look into it, rest assured," I then looked up to see another person, "I'll talk to you another night Dobby, when we don't have to be interrupted so much"

"Dobby will see you later then Harry" he did a quick bow before a crack was heard, and he disappeared.

I looked back at the approaching figure and a maid stepped out of the dark, seemingly tidying up some of the busts and flower vases with a feather duster,

I walked up behind her and cleared my throat.

She jumped slightly before quickly bowing, "I'm s-sorry my lord, I didn't see you there"

I then gave a smile, "Don't worry, I'm not a noble or anything" she then straightened up and looked at me, and relaxed,

"I'm sorry, I just got frightened a little" a little, she looked like she expected to be shouted at or something, I was really hating this 'Noble' thing more and more.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Harry Potter" I then stretched out my free hand and she grabbed it and we shacked.

"My name is Siesta" she replied with a warm smile,

After having some conversation with the maid, she learned I was the apparent 'famous celebrity' that was summoned as a familiar, I quickly learned about several facts, one is that I was in the country of Tristain, in Halkeginia, and the world was arranged as in my perspective, Purebloods-Nobles, Muggles-Commoners, at least most of the Nobles had an outlet other than genocide of all non-magical species.

It was still deplorable however; the Purebloods back in my world had laws from the Ministry to keep them in check, well, the more law abiding ones at least, these were people in the dark ages where you could kill someone and they wouldn't be blamed because they were a lower class of living, and even some as he had gathered, kept unwilling mistresses of all things. Siesta didn't say it in so many words, but I hardly got to where I am by not reading between the lines.

Siesta also taught me how to wash the little pink witch's clothing, I knew I could just let Dobby take care of it but I at least want to have the info of how to do so, I can't dump everything on Dobby because I couldn't learn how to wash things.

After bidding goodbye to the black haired maid, I went by Louise's room and dropped off the clothes, I then made my way outside, I'd rather sleep under the stars than on something used as a litter box for horses, and besides, I knew that Spike would be getting irritable by now.

I was in the middle of the courtyard that I was summoned, put my hand into one of the many pockets littering my trousers, and took out my chest, the size of a matchbox at the moment, placing it on the ground I stepped back a few (dozen) steps, and took out my wand.

"_Engorgio" _I spoke as I pointed at it, a moment went by, and the trunk started growing larger and larger, it was as wide as a small car and tall as fridge before it stopped, satisfied with my work I then went up to it and opened the lid.

"Spike? You there?" I waited before I heard a shifting sound inside.

"Potter, so is there anything to kill?" in an eager tone that I shook my head at, "And what kind of question is that? Of course I'm here you tosser and they call you smart, HA!"

I again shook my head, "Looks like there isn't a lot of battle like you wanted you scaly bastard, and that is a lot coming from someone who didn't know about the Birds and the Bees a year ago"

Even if I couldn't see him, and he had scales covering his face, I was sure he was blushing.

"Anyway, come on out, I don't need you getting stir-crazy, a little fresh air will do you good"

He grumbled a little as a heard his shuffle closer to the exit, "Okay then, heeeerreeees Spike!"

He then popped his head out of the top, he looked like a regular Horntail except he had smaller sets of horns on the top of his head and larger ones along the side of his head, and he had even chosen to wear clothes, a leather jacket of all things, I really wonder where he got his influence, I swear, if he had hair he would probably dye it blonde.

*In another dimension*

"ATCHOOOO!"

"Bless you Spike"

"Are you trying to kill me Babe?"

*Back with Harry and dragon Spike*

"What is this? Some knock-off of Hogwarts?" asks Spike as he looked around, turning his head 360 degrees as he looked around, I winched as I heard something smash inside the trunk.

"Come on out before you break something else" I said,

"Okay, keep your knickers on, I'm getting- Oh no" he then wiggles a little being halfway out the box, "I think my tails caught on something"

I face palmed, "Okay… okay wait for a second" I then walked up to his head and took hold of two horns on either side of it, and pulled,

"Damn" I said as I pulled again, "You are really stuck" I then lifted my feet above the ground and put it against the front of the trunk, using the leverage to pull harder,

"HEY! OW! STOP PULLING SO HARD POTTER!" He shouted as Harry pulled again,

"Be quiet! You don't want anyone hearing and coming to look, do you" I then tugged again as he whined,

"A bit too late for that" Spike replies back says, I whip my head around to see a blue haired girl perched on top of her dragon.

And she was staring at me, trying to pull my dragon out of a ridiculously large trunk, yet was too small to hold the said dragon.

Awkward…

The stoic girl was now ignoring her book entirely and watched the strange scene in front of her, the silence went on for several seconds, before a fourth voice called out, from the blue dragon.

"Big sister! Irukukwa found another me!" the apparent she shouted jumping for joy, while her little master held on to avoid being bucked off, and lightly rapped her staff on the dragons head.

"Stop that…" Tabitha said, before looking at us, with a look that said 'you can try to run away, but I will not let you go until you tell me what is going on',

I sighed; this was definitely a long day, or whatever the multi-dimension measurement of time may be.

**A/N: I bet you hate me right now, CLIFFHANGER!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and next time we will be onto the next day, and beating a Draco look-a-like into the dirt, see you then!**


	3. Notice

**Due to Boy'N Elf: Familiars of Zero having a few disappointing comments of my writing style, I had decided to put it on hold until some of my other stories had been written, therefore not dividing my attention between them, sorry for all those who were enjoying the story but I decided it would be better for me to focus on fewer stories to receive feedback, so Boy'N Elf will not have any more chapters for a undetermined amount of time, sorry more the inconvenience once again.**

**Sincerely, HellKing666**


End file.
